Coming Home
by BonneyQ
Summary: Gray stays away from his family for four months and when he comes back, things have changed a bit. (Tumblr prompt: i was wondering if i could request a gruvia drabble about gray surprising his family after coming home from a long mission? (i was watching soldier homecomings on youtube & i know you could write a great gruvia drabble like this) 3) [Gruvia]


**AN:** So, I've got a prompt and I decided to write it. Just something to pass the time. I hope you like it!

 **anonymous asked:** _hey bonney, i was wondering if i could request a gruvia drabble about gray surprising his family after coming home from a long mission? (i was watching soldier homecomings on youtube & i know you could write a great gruvia drabble like this) 3_

 **#**

 **Coming Home**

 **#**

" _Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home"_

 **#**

Juvia was doing the dishes at the kitchen, the window right over the sink making it possible for her to see her children play at the backyard and she smiled at the sight of her five-year-old son, Urian, running with his sister right after him. Both children had beautiful black hair and while Urian looked like a younger version of his father, but with Juvia's blue eyes, Mika was almost the spitting image of her mother, the only difference was the straight jet black hair.

While both children laughed and chased each other, Juvia finished the dishes and started to put them away, groaning when she needed to reach a top shelf. After she was done, she put a hand over her slightly bigger stomach. "In a few months this won't be possible as you keep growing, baby." She smiled when she felt a kick right under her palm, her third child was very active and she wished her husband was there to share the moment, like he had with Urian and Mika.

But he didn't even know she was pregnant again.

Four months before he left for a very important mission with Erza and Natsu, telling her he would be back in six months, tops. He hated to leave his family, but it was about saving the world and when she had argued she could help, he pointed out that they couldn't take Urian and Mika (she was two years old!) to such a dangerous mission.

Oh, they had fought. She didn't want for him to go, to leave her once again. She brought up the fact that he had left once without telling her, a dirty trick on her part to make him feel guilty and perhaps stay, but he had seen right through that and ignored her.

She refused to talk to him for three days.

The day he left, though, he was talking to their children, who didn't understand much beyond the fact that their dad wasn't going to be around for a while. He looked at her, as if he meant to say something, but stopped. He grabbed his backpack and left their house.

It took Juvia four seconds to run after him and throw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be acting that way." She whispered. "Please, be careful, don't get hurt, eat properly, don't look for trouble." Juvia looked him right into his eyes. "Come back to us. To _me_."

"You know I'll always come back." He smiled and kissed her.

That had been so long ago and it felt even longer when, a week after he had left, she found out they were going to be parents again. Once she had joked she wanted to have thirty children and by the way things were going, they might as well have: seven years of marriage and already on their third? Juvia really needed to look for a better way to keep herself not knocked up: Urian was five and Mika had only turned two. Another one so soon? Not in the plans at all.

By her calculations, Gray would arrive just at the end of her eighth month, just a little before she was supposed to give birth. That is if things went as planned. Otherwise, he could get home and just find out his wife with a baby in her arms.

"But don't worry, baby, your mama already loves you very much and so will your dad." She smiled, tiredly; Juvia loved her children, but they were so active it made her exhausted to take care of the two of them all day long and grow a human inside her at the same time.

She put the reminiscent of their lunch in the fridge and sighed. Juvia put a hand on her back to try to soothe the annoying pain there when she heard her children squeal in happiness, the sound going from behind the house and Juvia could follow it to the side. She came out from the house through the backdoor and followed the sound.

Not as fast as she once were, Juvia tried to walk to where she could hear them laugh and yell in happiness and a male voice mixed with theirs. Who had paid them a visit? Not Gajeel, surely, otherwise he'd just dropped off his own son and let them play, preferring to get inside and talk to Juvia.

The minute she managed to see her children, her heart almost stopped. There, with Urian on his right arm and Mika on the left, stood Gray, smiling while the children babbled away in excitement. It was clear he hadn't notice her presence just yet, especially since she hadn't make a sound, too afraid to be dreaming and any moment she could wake up.

"Mommy!" Urian yelled once he noticed his mother looking at them. "Look! Daddy is back!"

The moment Gray's eyes met hers, she remembered all the nights she cried herself to sleep because she missed him (and if she were true to herself, some of those memories were from years ago when they lived together at the forest), she remembered all the drawings their children made about him to how much they missed, she remembered about trying to soothe both Urian and Mika in many occasions, saying that their dad was coming back soon, she remembered about having to get up in the middle of the night and go to a store that was opened all night long because she had a craving, she remembered feeling their new baby move for the first time and Gray was nowhere to be found.

But now, there he was, just a few feet away.

It had to be a dream.

"Told you I'd be back." Gray grinned and put the children down.

"Well…" Juvia's voice came out broken. "What took you so long?" The next thing she knew, Gray was stepping closer to her, his mouth meeting hers. Only then Juvia let her tears fall down, only when she knew he was real. "Please, don't leave for so long again. Please." She begged, kissing him again.

"I won't. It was torture. Pure torture. We even finished two months earlier because we couldn't take it anymore." He put his arms around her waist and frowned when it was much larger than he remembered. "What the…?"

Juvia's dark blue coat hid it pretty well her stomach and the fact that this one seemed to be much smaller than its siblings helped hide her situation.

"A lot happened while you were away." She opened the coat and his eyes focused on the bump. "Juvia's almost six months along."

Mika chose that moment to put a hand on Juvia's stomach and look up to his father. "Mommy has a baby in her belly." She frowned, making cute confused expression. "But Mika is the baby. Right, Daddy?"

"Yes, of course, princess." Gray still seemed dazed, but smiled at the little girl and then to Urian. "Ur, how about you get your new toys? I'll play with you and your sister in a while."

"Yay!" The boy celebrated. "We are playing pirates! Come on, Mika!"

The moment the children were gone, Gray put his hands on her stomach, looking at it in wonder. "I can't believe it." Juvia sniffed, trying to stop crying, but even then she saw him get paler. "I'm so sorry I left. Oh god, you had to deal with two children while…"

"Gray-sama." Juvia out her hands on his cheeks to make him look at her. "You are here now. Juvia doesn't want you to feel guilty, she just wants you to be here. And promise me that unless the world is going to end, you won't take long missions again."

"I promise." He didn't hesitate and kissed her lips. He put a hand on her stomach. "Please, forgive me." The baby chose that moment to kick and Gray laughed, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"He says you are forgiven." Juvia giggled.

"'He?'" Gray asked in wonder.

Juvia smiled. "Juvia has been calling him Silver, if that's alright with you." She said, shyly and that moment her husband couldn't hide the tears.

"It is." He kissed her again. "Tell me everything that happened while I was gone. Besides the obvious." Gray looked pointedly at her stomach while he led them to the backyard.

"Urian decided he's going to be a pirate," Gray snorted "and Mika decided she's going to marry Lyon-san."

" _What_?"

Juvia smiled while her husband gave her twenty reasons why Lyon was to never step in Magnolia again or he would kill him, after all, Mika had been wanting to marry Gray right before he left and the Ice Mage had thought it was the cutest thing in the world, since no boy in the world would ever be good enough for his little girl.

For the first time in months, Juvia's life was complete again.

 **#**

 **AN:** I hope you enjoyed it. ;)

10/22/2015 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
